Mala suerte
by Atori-chan
Summary: Papá, mamá, ¿vosotros estáis casados?… Y si lo estáis, ¿por qué no hay ninguna prueba de ello? ¿Y por qué me da la impresión que se debe a ti? ¿Qué pasó, mamá? Ese había sido el interés que había mostrado Sarada antes de saber la historia que había rodeado a sus padres ante aquel evento tan importante.


**SUMARY:** Papá, mamá, ¿vosotros estáis casados?… Y si lo estáis, ¿por qué no hay ninguna prueba de ello? ¿Y por qué me da la impresión que se debe a ti? ¿Qué pasó, mamá? Ese había sido el interés que había mostrado Sarada antes de saber la historia que había rodeado a sus padres ante aquel evento tan importante.

 **Pareja principal:** Sasuke x Sakura

 **Género:** _Romance_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **MALA SUERTE**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Oneshoot_

* * *

-Papá, mamá, ¿vosotros estáis casados?

La repentina pregunta de Sarada dejó parados tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura para dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y ver a su hija con expresión extraña.

Su hija contaba con doce años, y ahora era una genin bastante sobresaliente (a punto de convertirse en chunin), a opinión tanto de ellos, como del maestro a cargo de la niña, el nieto del fallecido Tercer Hokage, Konohamaru.

Sus habilidades extraordinarias no se debían por sus genes Uchiha o porque de vez en cuando era entrenada por su madre, una de las alumnas más avanzadas de la antigua Godaime, Tsunade; sino porque Sarada había aprendido lecciones muy importantes como el verdadero significado del amor familiar y que la habían llevado a esforzarse para que así su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Habiéndolo conocido desde hace muy poco tiempo, Sarada había sido criada únicamente por su madre.

Había sido hace unos meses cuando Sarada había conocido a su padre. Un momento en el que ella había estado envuelta en numerosas dudas y una carga que había estado llevando desde que tenía uso de razón para ser explotada en el peor momento.

La ausencia de su padre y la duda sobre si realmente la quería.

Teniendo como única imagen suya, una fotografía de cuando su padre era joven, Sarada no había podido evitar lo raro que era el que no hubiesen más fotos de él, e incluso a sospechar de la relación entre sus padres. Peor había sido cuando había descubierto en esa misma foto la presencia de una chica con las mismas gafas que ella portaba y a atormentarse con la idea de que su madre fuese aquella pelirroja y no la persona que la había criado. Lo había pasado muy mal, sobre todo cuando equivocadamente había descubierto que era hija de aquella persona.

Había sido el Nanadaime, Uzumaki Naruto, quién le había abierto los ojos y a ver que los lazos familiares no solo se basaban en la sangre, sino en el amor. Y Sarada no pudo evitar recordar la cantidad de veces que su madre había estado ahí para ella cuando estaba enferma o cuando trataba de consolarla por la pena de que su padre estuviera tanto tiempo fuera.

Ahora, en la actualidad, Sarada sabía del error de aquella prueba y que no había duda de que era hija de Sakura. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento más importante, había sido el porqué su padre estaba continuamente fuera. Sasuke se había ocupado en persona de explicarle toda la historia.

Sarada se había sentido sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo, adoración. Por el bien de la alianza shinobi y de los civiles, su padre estaba realizando una misión, donde su propia vida podría correr peligro al mínimo descuido. Desde entonces, igual que su madre, había aceptado su ausencia y a comenzar a tener más admiración por el trabajo de su padre que por el del Nanadaime. Por eso, quería esforzarse, para que él se sintiera orgulloso, aunque ya la idea de querer ser Hokage, ya llenaba de orgullo y felicidad al Uchiha.

Y teniendo a su padre pasar más tiempo en casa, era un aliciente para esforzarse día tras día. En su familia, todo había empezado a ir a las mil maravillas. Sarada aceptaba el trabajo de su padre, y estaba más unida que nunca a su madre, algo de lo que tanto Sasuke como a Sakura les hacían felices, así que no entendían por qué de repente había soltado aquella pregunta tan desconfiada, cuando lo obvio estaba presente.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, cariño? ¡Claro que estamos casados! -fue Sakura la que contestó extrañada de que su hija diera un retroceso, y volviese a ser aquella chica recelosa de la familia que tenía.

-¿Y por qué no hay ninguna foto de vuestra boda por casa?

La pregunta hizo que Sasuke doblase el periódico que estaba leyendo con claras intenciones de abandonar la sala, como si quisiera huir del lugar, antes de que lo metiesen en el embrollo más de lo que Sakura ya estaba.

-¡Ehh! -vacilando un rato, sin saber qué respuesta darle- ¿Por qué haría falta tener una foto de recién casados? -preguntó Sakura con lo primero que se le vino, como si quisiera hacerle creer que no tenía mucha importancia a aquel evento tan importante.

-¿No se supone que en un día así, lo más importante es tener un recuerdo de ello, sobre todo con fotos?

Y más perdida que nunca sin saber cómo escaquearse de la verdad, Sakura miró a su esposo, pero éste ya estaba levantándose del sofá, escapándose silenciosamente, donde Sarada no hizo el amago de detenerle.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta de repente, Sarada?

-Porque fuimos a una misión, y la chica que teníamos que proteger al llegar a su casa, se casó con el prometido que tenía. Entonces, el idiota de Boruto empezó a decir que aquella boda no se parecía en nada a la grandiosa boda que habían tenido sus padres. Se puso muy pesado con ello. Hasta nos obligó a Mitsuki y a mí a que fuéramos a su casa para enseñarnos las fotos. Y la verdad, realmente, fue una boda por todo lo alto.

-Es que Naruto y Hinata son personas muy importantes tanto en Konoha como en el resto de aldeas, especialmente, Naruto.

-Papá y tú también lo sois. Así que vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estáis casados? Y si lo estáis, ¿por qué no hay ninguna prueba de ello? ¿Y por qué me da la impresión que se debe a ti? ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

Sakura agachó la cabeza rendida. Sasuke ya no estaba en la sala, y era normal, porque como su hija había dicho, aquello que había sucedido, era por culpa suya. Sasuke no iba a tratar de justificar lo que para muchos sería como una estupidez.

-Está bien, Sarada, te lo contaré -expresó con aire derrotista-. Ya sabes cosas más importantes, y es justo que te contemos lo que pasó realmente con nuestra boda.

Sarada suspiró aliviada de que siguieran confiando en ella, donde ya no existía secretos dentro del seno de la familia Uchiha.

El haber sabido la razón de porque su padre viajaba tanto, había tenido que ser con toda la historia que había detrás: Desde la aniquilación del clan Uchiha a manos de su tío Itachi, hasta el hecho de que su padre había sido un enemigo declarado por todo el mundo shinobi al aliarse con la organización Akatsuki, y atentar contra personalidades importantes como por ejemplo lo había sido el Hachibi.

La joven se sentó al lado de donde se había sentado su madre. La vio echarse para atrás y dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno -ordenando todo en su cabeza para contarle la historia a su hija-, creo que debería empezar por semanas después de la boda entre Naruto y Hinata. Tu padre había regresado a Konoha tras casi tres años fuera. Sin embargo, estuvo muy poco tiempo en Konoha, ya que volvió a emprender su viaje. Yo le pedí ir con él, y él me permitió que lo acompañase.

Terminando con un suspiro, aunque esta vez era uno nostálgico, casi de jovencita quinceañera enamorada, o eso le parecía a Sarada, que empezó a emocionarse y a imaginarse la de cosas bonitas que había pasado entre sus padres en aquellos años mozos.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

-Al día siguiente de partir, tu padre me pidió que me casara con él -contestando con una sonrisa de oreja y las mejillas más rojas que nunca. Era como si aquel momento tan especial en su vida, lo volviese a revivir tras más de diez años después.

Viendo la expresión de felicidad dibujada en la cara de su madre, estaba claro que ella le había dado una respuesta positiva, por lo que su curiosidad la impulsaba a pedirle que continuara y saber porqué rayos si había habido pedida de mano por parte de su padre y ella había aceptado, no existían fotos o recuerdos de su boda.

El Nanadaime y la madre de Boruto eran personalidades importantes, y personas que se merecían tener una boda, donde tenían que asistir el resto de Kages. Pero sus padres también eran personas importantes. De hecho, su padre era un Uchiha, el último de ellos, un clan que en tiempo pasado, se comparaba a los Hyuuga. Y su madre, había sido una de las alumnas más avanzadas de la Godaime y también del Rokudaime. Además, tanto su padre como su madre habían sido piezas clave junto al Nanadaime en la victoria de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-Inmediatamente -prosiguiendo con el relato-, se lo comunicamos a Kakashi sensei, mediante uno de los halcones de Sasuke kun.

-¿O sea por mensajería? Pero, ¿por qué no en persona?

-Tu padre y yo habíamos empezado el viaje. No podíamos ser egoístas en regresar solo para comentar la noticia de nuestro casamiento, y dejar de lado aquel viaje tan importante. Además, que iría a ser dentro de pocos meses.

Sarada no pasó por alto la forma verbal con la que su madre había dicho la oración.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, pero no de ensueño. La emoción y la felicidad habían sido aparcadas para aparecer una sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

Antes de seguir, Sakura miró a su hija, y luego el lugar por donde se había marchado su marido. Una parte de ella, agradecía que él no estuviera presente. Sino, se sentiría incapaz de mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza cometida. ¿Quizás por eso se habría marchado? ¿Por qué entendía cómo se sentiría al recordar algo "estúpido"? Aunque muchos no la creyeran, Sasuke era alguien tan considerado, capaz de sorprender al mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

-Tu padre y yo fijamos la fecha, de manera que coincidiese con nuestra llegada a Konoha. Pero, pocos días después de anunciar nuestra fecha de casamiento…

.

Sakura caminaba emocionada, endemoniadamente feliz.

El sueño de toda su vida estaba a meses de hacerse realidad. O podría decirse que ya era una realidad. Pero con el pacto matrimonial, era como un sello eterno que llevaría a decir a viva voz y con orgullo que ella era la mujer de Sasuke. Del amor de su vida.

Antes de que Sasuke partiese en su viaje de rendición, ella junto a Kakashi habían ido a despedirlo. Sakura le había pedido que si podía acompañarlo, tenido la esperanza de que aceptase. Pero los grandes pecados que Sasuke cargaban eran tantos, que no quería que ella fuese partícipe de ello. Pero tampoco le había expresado que ella no fuese alguien importante en su vida. Y así se lo había demostrado en un gesto tan simple, pero significativo, con muchas promesas ocultas que ella jamás pensó que Sasuke le haría. Ni siquiera se había esperado en que le mandase un mensaje con la palabra "Felicidades" el día en que Naruto y Hinata se casaban, es decir, en el día de su cumpleaños.

En aquel momento, más que nunca sintió como había ocupado un lugar muy importante en el corazón del Uchiha.

Y poco después, de forma repentina, Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. La emoción que había sentido al verle fue tan indescriptible, que aún lo recordaba como ayer. Se había quedado pocos días en Konoha, pero los suficientes para que se pasearan juntos por las calles. Tanto Naruto como Ino le habían comentado que vistos desde fuera, parecían una pareja de novios. Y seguramente, aquel comentario Naruto se lo habría dicho a Sasuke (con el único objetivo de picarlo), que si llegó a desmentirlo, podría poner la mano en el fuego en que no. De lo contrario, no aceptaría su presencia en su viaje, para pedirle veinticuatro horas después que se casara con él.

No supo ni le importó saber porqué de repente Sasuke le había hecho aquella propuesta, cuando no habían comenzado por lo más básico, es decir como novios. Pero, saber que quería casarse con ella y que la amaba, era más que suficiente.

El día en que Sasuke le había mandado el mensaje a Kakashi para notificarle la noticia de su casamiento y que se ocuparan de los preparativos, ella había querido mandar un mensaje tanto a Naruto como a Ino. Eran sus mejores amigos, los que más la habían ayudado, y quería darles el mensaje específicamente a ellos, de su puño y letra, sobre el asunto y agradecerles por haberla ayudado durante los años transcurridos a que siguiera manteniendo la fe y crecer como persona.

Podría imaginar la felicidad en Naruto de que Sasuke por fin sentase la cabeza, y tuviera el coraje de pedirle algo tan importante como el crear una familia sin miedo a los fantasmas del pasado.

Pero, especialmente podía imaginar la rabia de Ino. Aunque ella llevaba desde hace unos meses siendo novia de Sai, el carácter severo de la madre de Ino era culpable de que la pareja no se lanzara al casamiento, pudiendo ser los siguientes dentro de su generación. Pues si Ino se casaba, obligatoriamente, Sai tendría que entrar a la familia de Ino. Pero Sai era alguien que había pertenecido a la Raíz, perdiendo su verdadero nombre y apellido en consecuencia. Sin nada destacable, la madre de Ino no estaba muy convencida de que Sai pudiera llevar el distinguido apellido Yamanaka.

Eso hizo pensar a Sakura. Al casarse con Sasuke, él entraría a su familia o ella entraría a la suya.

Debido al renombre que presentaba el apellido Uchiha, lo normal es que ella entrase a su familia.

Pero…

Dejando disparar su imaginación, Sakura no pudo evitar en pensar cómo quedaría Sasuke con su apellido, Haruno Sasuke.

Soltó una sonrisilla bastante audible.

La gracia que le causaba su apellido con el nombre de Sasuke era algo imposible de contener, donde Naruto no pararía de reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Sasuke por su repentina risa que parecía la de alguien quién ha cometido una infantil travesura.

-¡Oh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! -dijo ella entre risas.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo se la quedó mirando durante un tiempo más. Verla tan feliz, que hasta soltaba repentinas risas, era muy relajante y a que se le contagiaran y ampliar la línea de su boca para dibujar la misma expresión que ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! -comentó de repente- ¡Tenemos que comprar provisiones!

-Ahh -dándole la razón-. Mañana entraremos al bosque y he escuchado de que es bastante grande y profundo.

-Espera aquí, Sasuke kun que voy a esa tienda y me encargo de todo.

-No es necesario que vayas tú sola.

-No te preocupes. Tú aprovecha para descansar.

La frase casi le dio risa a Sasuke por lo divertido que era. Al haber estado tanto tiempo viajando, había acostumbrado a sus piernas al trote largo. Era ella la que tendría que descansar y él hacer la compra. Pero parecía que la felicidad la hubiera nublado de tal manera, que no dejaba paso al cansancio.

Ahora fue su turno para soltar una risa al imaginar la razón de su henchida felicidad.

.

-Cóbreme esto, por favor.

-Enseguida -dijo la señora de la tienda, una mujer bajita y bastante mayor, donde las arrugas empezaban a marcarle, sin embargo, tenía un aire de bonachona capaces de congeniar y de poder llevarse bien con quién fuese-. ¿Estás de paso? -le preguntó al no conocerla como una de las aldeanas típicas del lugar y por los productos básicos de supervivencia que había comprado.

-Ajá.

-¿Vas sola? -no pudo evitar preguntar curiosa.

-Ah, no, no. Voy con… -se detuvo al pensar que no podía referirse a Sasuke como una persona cualquiera, y mucho menos como un amigo- con mi prometido -susurró en voz baja y con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a una tercera persona sobre lo que Sasuke era para ella. Y aunque lo había amado durante años, y proclamado su amor a diestro y siniestro, jamás pensó que confesar a alguien que mantenía una relación fuese tan vergonzoso.

-¡Oh! ¡Una última escapadita como novios! ¿Eh? -comentó picarona, donde Sakura bajó la cara con una pequeña sonrisa como única respuesta-. ¿Y para cuando es la boda? -entregándole la bolsa con lo comprado.

-El diez de julio -contestó ella, recogiéndola.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero, ¿qué dices, niña? No podéis casaros ese día.

Sakura se quedó extrañada por esas palabras, y cuando la señora le mostró algo, la joven agrandó los ojos casi con miedo.

.

El tiempo que había estado Sakura en la tienda había sido bastante, para que cuando llegase, Sasuke expresara su preocupación por haber tardado tanto. Ella solo había contestado con una sonrisa falsa de que había mucha gente.

Pero, eso no había convencido mucho al Uchiha, advirtiendo una cara larga que él había visto hace años, y que identificaba cómo que algo le había preocupado tanto, hasta el punto de mentirle a él mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -volviendo a expresar su preocupación hacia ella.

-Nada -respondió ella nerviosa, sin mirarlo. Odiaba mentirle, pero, aquel descubrimiento era tan grande, que no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Lo más lógico era ser sincera y explícárselo a Sasuke, sin embargo, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría: "Eso es una estupidez"

Con la cabeza hacia otro lado, no se daba cuenta de que había quitado su máscara falsa de estar bien, para sentirse triste y confundida. Por lo que le sentó como un susto cuando tuvo a Sasuke frente a ella y demasiado cerca.

-¡Eh! ¿No se supone que dentro de poco vamos a ser marido y mujer? Confío un poco más en mí, Sakura.

Sasuke no le había dicho aquello como una acusación, sino en un tono tan sereno y cargado de compasión, como si él estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas y a ayudarla. Pero aquella cercanía de Sasuke, mostrando un atisbo de vergüenza, en conjunto con sus palabras fueron complementos para que la cara de Sakura se pusiera tan colorada para retrasar un paso y a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Claro que confío en ti. Siempre he confiado en ti -riendo tontamente con la sangre subida a la cabeza-. Nunca dudaría de ti.

-Entonces -avanzando el paso que ella había retrocedido para coger su cabeza con su única mano y acercarla hasta chocar su frente con la suya-, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Tanta cercanía, tanto calor agolpado en sus mejillas que Sakura no pensaba con la cabeza. De hecho, solo pensaba en que los ojos de Sasuke eran tan negros y tan profundos, capaz de reflejarse en ellos y viendo la cara de embobada que tenía en esos momentos. Bajó la vista y sus ojos verdes la llevaron a aquellos labios masculinos. Eso fue un arma de doble filo, porque sus sentidos comenzaron a centrarse en la respiración que emanaba de ellos.

Entonces, recordó que aunque llevasen varios días como prometidos, ellos todavía no se habían besado.

Un diablillo en su mente le hizo jugar una mala pasada y a pensar sobre si Sasuke habría besado antes a alguien.

-¿Has besado a alguien antes? -formulando la pregunta inconscientemente.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos sorprendido, y como si recibiera un tortazo en la mejilla, se apartó de Sakura. La chica ahora mostró culpa por haber hecho aquella pregunta cuando debería haber quedado guardada en su mente.

Pues estaba convencida de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

Desde que ella recordaba, Sasuke siempre había sido alguien atractivo y deseado por el sexo femenino, sobre todo por aquella pelirroja que había sido su compañera de equipo cuando Sasuke había sido el enemigo.

La sola idea de pensar que pudo haber algo entre ellos dos, despertó unos celos increíbles y la depresión por no haber sido la primera chica en su vida.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que te preocupa? -preguntó él con un tono bastante extraño.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo, donde su cara expresaba la afirmativa como ella había imaginado. Pero dada su expresión, parecía que no había sido una experiencia muy agradable.

-Sakura -empezó casi con paciencia-, ¿no me digas que te preocupa el que pudiera haberme gustado aquel… -sin atreverse decir aquella palabra- con el usuratonkachi?

Sakura pestañeó varias veces, y segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente, Sasuke ya se había besado con alguien, estando ella presente además. Sin embargo, aquel beso no había sido con un ella, sino con un él, en otras palabras, que Sasuke se había besado (accidentalmente) con Naruto.

Sakura se escandalizó y trató por todos los medios en arreglar la metedura de pata en la que se había metido.

-Claro que no. Es decir, que lo que pasó no cuenta… Entre hombres, no cuentan los besos, además que fue un accidente. A ti te asqueó, y no es para menos, porque el aliento de Naruto apesta y… -y Sakura volvió a meterse en la boca del león, al decir algo que, supuestamente, solo tendrían que saber Sasuke y Hinata.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el usuratonkachi tiene alitosis? -preguntó Sasuke sin poder ocultar sus celos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! -sin poder escapar, Sakura puso las palmas juntas en señal de perdón y bajó la cabeza para expresar franqueza y sus más sinceras disculpas- ¡Fue solo un simple boca a boca! ¡En serio! ¡Naruto estaba a punto de morir y es lo que hacen los médicos en esas circunstancias para salvar a sus pacientes! ¡Te juro que no fue por nada en especial!

-¿Los médicos en esas circunstancias? -repitió Sasuke para sí mismo.

-¡De verdad, de verdad! ¡Solo fue para salvarlo! ¡Un simple RCP!

Y cuando creía que la situación entre ellos iba a ser tensa, Sakura se sorprendió al ver cómo le daba un suave capote en la cabeza. No había dolido, pero ver a un Sasuke serio y con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, fue algo tierno.

-¡Tonta! No hace falta que des tantas excusas. Te creo. Pero, si vuelve haber alguien que necesitase de reanimación, que haya alguien a tu lado capacitado para hacerlo en tu lugar.

Con ojos agrandados, Sakura no pudo más que concluir.

-¿Estás celoso? -le preguntó casi con alegría.

-No digas tonterías -dándose la vuelta y tratando de ocultar la evidencia-. Pongámonos rápido en marcha -reanudando el camino.

Pero Sakura no podía ocultar el rostro feliz viendo cómo efectivamente Sasuke estaba celoso. Celoso de que ella pudiera hacer un RCP con gente desconocida, donde la reanimación se hacía sin ánimo de sentimiento especial.

-Estás celoso -confirmó ella divertida tras darle alcance.

-Que no -negándolo sin mirarla.

-Sí que lo estás -añadía divertida.

Con el cambio brusco de tema, donde Sakura tenía un motivo más para sentirse dichosa, se olvidó por completo del problema que había descubierto.

Durante semanas, había quedado aquello tan importante en la más profunda de las ignorancias.

Haber descubierto a un Sasuke celoso, había significado que desde aquel día estuviesen más unidos que nunca, y a empezar a comportarse como una verdadera pareja de enamorados al ir caminando tomados de la mano. Hasta cuando estaban cerca de alguna villa o de algún hostal termal, se alojaban en la misma habitación compartiendo la misma cama, conociéndose más, sobre todo íntimamente.

Sin embargo, la aparición de una de las aves de tinta de la técnica de Sai, anunciándoles que todo estaba en orden para el día de su boda, le hizo recordar a la chica aquello tan importante.

Había estado flotando en una nube, que solo había pensado en lo tan enamorada que estaba día tras día con el Uchiha y el cómo sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes a cada día que pasaba.

-Kakashi dice que no nos preocupemos por nada. Todo estará preparado y en orden para ese día.

Lo que dijo después, fue algo que Sakura medio atendió. Solo captó que Naruto se había encargado personalmente de organizar su boda para darles una muy bien merecida y que fuese inolvidable. Eso extrañaba a Sakura porque no se dieran percatado de aquello tan importante y tan tradicional.

-¿Sakura? -llamándola, al ver que estaba como ida.

-¿Ah? -como despertando de un trance- ¡Vaya! Por lo que pone, parece que Naruto se está esforzando mucho para nuestra boda. No puedo imaginarme qué clase de regalo nos dará -comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Era evidente que Sakura ocultaba algo y trataba de darle mil vueltas a otro tema para no desvelar el problema. Justo cuando iba a decirle palabras consoladoras, lo siguiente que dijo fue como si le clavasen una estaca en el corazón.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en si podríamos retrasar unos días nuestra boda. Lo digo para que piensen adecuadamente qué regalarnos, y no regalarnos cosas estúpidas -dijo como excusa, teniendo cómo referencia lo ocurrido con el tema de regalos para la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Ella había sufrido en sus carnes, el problema sobre qué regalarles, pero algo le decía que otros muchos tuvieron que sudar la gota gorda en saber qué regalar y que les gustase a la pareja. Era una salida al paso, para que la boda no se celebrase aquel día en que habían marcado.

Sasuke no le dio ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera movió un solo músculo. Estaba tan parado, tan inexpresivo, que empezó a preocupar a Sakura.

-¿Sasuke kun?

-Sigamos.

La forma en que lo dijo había sido fría, casi rozando el desprecio.

Sakura quedó helada sin entender a qué venía aquella actitud. Solo había pedido que retrasasen su boda unos cuantos días. No que no quisiera casarse con él.

Los días siguientes continuaron tensos y sin que Sakura sintiese la felicidad de antes. Sasuke había colocado una barrera entre ellos. Ya no caminaban tomados de la mano y mucho menos el uno al lado del otro. Tampoco compartían la habitación cuando se alojaban en posadas, sino que Sasuke se ocupaba expresamente en que les dieran cuartos separados. Y ni que hablar de los actos afectivos. Ella trataba de aclarar las cosas, pero Sasuke se había convertido en una persona que había perdido la capacidad para hablar y escuchar.

Pensando que quizás se hubiera molestado por querer retrasar la boda, intentó no sé cuantas veces, hacerle entender que solo eran unos pocos días de retraso, que no era porque no quisiera casarse con él. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, solo conseguía que las cosas entre ellos fuesen más distantes.

A pesar de todo, siguió creyendo ingenuamente en que todo acabaría resolviéndose. Ella lo amaba y él también, eso seguro, porque se lo había dicho muchas veces en la intimidad. Tenía que aferrarse a eso. Pues Sasuke no era la clase de persona que mentía a la gente para aprovecharse de ella.

Aún así, continuaron con su viaje. A cinco días de la boda, y sin que Sasuke quisiera retrasar la fecha, a Sakura se le ocurrió la idea de retrasar la llegada, haciéndose la cansada o sintiendo algún dolor repentino.

Y había funcionado, aunque Sasuke hubiese puesto un precipicio entre ambos. Cada vez que ella se quejaba, él tenía la consideración de pararse hasta que ella se recuperara.

Eso le había dado más esperanzas a que todo saliese sin problemas.

.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta llegar a Konoha en el día en que Sakura consideraba perfecto para su boda. Ver las dos grandes puertas con el significado en clave de "Inicio" y "Fin", la joven no pudo estar más que contenta de regresar a casa y a sentir una gran nostalgia.

No había nadie esperándolos, pero siendo entrada la noche donde casi todos estarían durmiendo, era lógico que ni siquiera estuviera Naruto para recibirles.

Sasuke pasó las dos grandes puertas sin el sentimiento de nostalgia que había tenido Sakura. Ella volvió a seguirle, pero manteniendo la distancia de seguridad que llevaban desde aquel día en que ella le había dicho que retrasasen su boda. Aprovechó para echar una ojeada a las calles, y se quedó extrañada al no ver ninguna pancarta que anunciasen su casamiento, o guirnaldas de flores colgando por todos los lados, indicando que pronto se celebraría un importante acontecimiento.

-Sasuke kun… -dispuesta preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Voy a ir a ver a Kakashi para avisarle de nuestra llegada. Tú será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

Sakura quedó parada, donde ahora la distancia que imponía el Uchiha era más grande. Como si una vez que habían llegado a casa, hubiera entregado el paquete y ya no tuviese que andar con preocupaciones.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos a ver a Kakashi sensei? -preguntó en un aliento de ir juntos.

-Tus padres estarán más deseosos de verte que Kakashi.

Una frase con mucho sentido. Lo más normal era anteponer a la familia. Aunque sus padres no fuesen gente corriente y con cabeza, no mentía que les había echado mucho de menos.

-Está bien -comentó rendida.

Sasuke se dio la medio vuelta, y Sakura tuvo una extraña corazonada de que si dejaba marchar solo al Uchiha, volvería a irse de Konoha.

-¡Sasuke kun! -llamándolo, logrando que solo se detuviera- Mañana nos casaremos, ¿no?

No escuchó respuesta inmediata, y eso la preocupó en extremo.

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Una respuesta muy ambigua, pero que sirvió para tranquilizarla, quedándose con el contenido de que era su deseo casarse con él.

-Claro -contestó feliz.

Y Sasuke volvió a caminar hacia la torre Kage donde las luces indicaban que el Hokage todavía no se había marchado a casa. Quizás debido al papeleo, supuso Sakura.

Por mucho que tantos shinobis proclamasen querer ser Hokage, no sabían que detrás de tal puesto, se escondía una enorme responsabilidad y una gran cantidad de papeles que parecían montañas interminables, capaces de dejarte toda la noche para leerlos, sin poder descansar apropiadamente.

Una corriente de aire frío, estremeció a Sakura y a obligarla a marcharse a casa corriendo.

Solo había estado unos meses fuera, pero había olvidado que aunque estuviesen en la estación de verano, las noches en Konoha eran bastante frías, donde de la manga corta pasabas a la manga larga.

Fueron pocos minutos los que tardó en llegar a su casa.

La calle estaba desierta y no había luz tanto en su casa como en las vecinas. Durante el camino, se había fijado en que no existía nada que indicase que mañana habría una gran boda.

¿Sería acaso que habían escatimado tanto en gastos que había organizado una boda simple en vez de una grande? ¿O es que Naruto era un mal organizador que había metido la pata con algo?

No, eso segundo era imposible. Desde que Naruto había empezado a salir con Hinata, se había convertido en alguien más organizado y a cuidar más su cuerpo y apariencia (excepto la manía de comer ramen todos los días). El que Naruto hubiese crecido solo, sin nadie que le llamase la atención por lo sucia que había estado su casa, por sus hábitos alimenticios y por su apariencia cambiaba drásticamente cuando empezabas con una chica, donde además, podría decirse que pertenecía a la clase alta. A Naruto no le había quedado otra que comportarse, sobre todo cuando el suegro se llamaba Hyuuga Hiashi que no entregaría a su querida primogénita a cualquiera, aunque ese cualquiera fuese el legendario héroe Uzumaki Naruto.

La nueva corriente de aire frío, hizo que Sakura dejase de pensar en la ausencia de objetos de fiesta y a subir las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de su casa.

Entró a su casa y encendió la luz.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que Sakura emitió un "Estoy en casa" en bajito. Palabras extrañas y que de alguna forma tenían un significado muy especial para ella.

La sensación de estar de regreso, podría sentirla y entender cómo debió haberse sentido Sasuke cuando había regresado a Konoha hace unos meses.

Dejando la mochila sobre el suelo y la capa sobre el sofá más cercano, observó cómo encima de la mesa había una nota. Extrañada, Sakura la cogió y al leerla, no pudo por más que abrir la boca en señal de asombro.

.

" _Sakura nos han encomendado a tu padre y a mí a realizar una misión muy importante. El Rokudaime ya nos informó que llegarías mientras estuviésemos fuera. Intentó por todos los medios alargar la misión para que estuviéramos presentes cuando llegases, pero la misión corría mucha prisa. Cuando regresemos tendrás que darnos una explicación de porqué Sasuke kun y tú habéis cancelado la boda"_

.

La nota cayó al suelo suave como una pluma. Sakura se había quedado de piedra con la última frase escrita por su madre y que se repetía constantemente en su mente como un disco rayado.

¿Cancelado la boda?

¿Cómo qué cancelado?

Asustada, y con un mal presentimiento, Sakura salió corriendo de su casa en dirección hacia la torre del Hokage, deseando encontrar allí a Sasuke y le diera una explicación.

Deseando también que aquella sensación de que Sasuke tenía la intención de volver a marcharse tras dejarla, no fuese cierta.

Agitada, con el sudor cubriéndole la cara, así se había presentado ante Kakashi quién lucía como cansado y hasta rendido y que al verla, había pasado a la sorpresa.

Pero Sakura no estaba para analizar la actitud sorpresiva de su maestro. Su prioridad era Sasuke y el ver que no estaba por ningún lado. Tragando saliva, Sakura preguntó esperanzada por si Sasuke estaba en aquel apartamento viejo el cual había vivido desde la aniquilación de su clan hasta que se marchó con Orochimaru.

-No, pero Sakura…

-Entonces -cortándole con lágrimas donde la razón la hacía ver la realidad, pero ella quería seguir agarrándose a las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho antes de separarse. Mañana se iban a casar. Eso es lo que ella quería, así que no podía haberse ido-, está en las propiedades Uchiha, ¿verdad? -Kakashi la miró compasivo-. Si no está ahí, estará con Naruto y los chicos en algún lado, haciendo una despedida de soltero o emborrachándose o no sé -con lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas tratando de autoconvencerse de que tenía que tratarse de cualquier cosa menos el hecho de que se hubiera ido, dejándola, abandonando la relación que habían tenido. Cancelándola, como su boda.

Kakashi se fue acercando a ella y la sujetó de los hombros con suavidad, a medida que le decía en boca la triste realidad.

-No. Sasuke ya no está aquí. Se ha ido a un nuevo viaje.

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Seguro que es una broma que me habéis jugado para sorprenderme mañana con una boda espectacular!

El Rokudaime se sentía extrañado por las palabras de su alumna, aún así, con cierta pena le dijo la verdad.

-Sakura, Sasuke mandó un mensaje cancelando la boda.

-¡No! ¡No! -negando con la cabeza-. ¡Él me dijo que se casaría mañana conmigo! ¡Lo dijo hace unos minutos!

Kakashi apretó los hombros de la chica y agachó la cabeza para tenerla a su altura.

-Sakura, cálmate. Me da la impresión que aquí ha tenido que ocurrir algún tipo de malentendido. Porque no entiendo nada.

Sorbiendo por la nariz, Sakura solo podía pensar en que Sasuke se habría arrepentido de haberle pedido para casar y para no bajarla de la burbuja, no le había dicho nada. No pensó en la posibilidad de que aquello pudiese tener algo que ver, pudiendo molestar al Uchiha y a pensar ideas equivocadas. Estaba tan afectada que no lograba pensar con claridad.

-Para empezar, si estás dispuesta a casarte con Sasuke, ¿por qué has decidido cancelar la boda?

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó sorprendida, apartándose de él cómo si le hubiera dicho semejante calamidad- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

-Pero Sasuke en uno de sus mensajes me dijo que querías posponerla, como si necesitases tiempo para pensar.

-Eh… -recordando aquel día, y cómo desde entonces, su relación había pasado desde lo más alto hasta lo más profundo-. Es cierto que le pedí posponerla… Pero no que…

-¡Sakura! -cortándola como si hubiese dicho una gran barbaridad- ¿Cómo pudiste pedirle eso? Con lo emocionado que estaba él en casarse contigo.

-¿Emocionado? -repitió ella, donde si lo sintió no se había dado cuenta.

-Por lo menos, esa es la impresión que me dio cuando leí el mensaje con la noticia. Sasuke siempre manda mensajes secos y concisos, pero cuando mandó notificando vuestra boda, el mensaje fue largo y muy expresivo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y agachó la cabeza.

-Bueno… Puede que tenga razón. Durante varios días estuvimos felices, hasta que… -sin continuar la frase. Y desesperada, miró a su antiguo maestro desesperada en que la entendiera-. Pero yo solo pedí posponerlo unos dos días por lo menos, para que Naruto y los demás tuviesen tiempo suficiente para escoger un regalo adecuado para nosotros -dándole la misma patética excusa que le había dado a Sasuke. Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, se habría dado cuenta, de que aquella excusa podría provocar un efecto contrario.

-Sakura -llamándola esta vez con suave reprimenda-, pero, ¿cómo le dices eso? Eso es lo mismo que tener dudas sobre el querer casarte con él.

Sakura agachó la cara sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca.

-Y si le insististe mucho con el tema, tras haber pasado momentos felices, es normal que Sasuke empezara a pensar que no estás de acuerdo con la boda. Es decir, es como si le hubieras dicho que ya no lo amas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo le sigo queriendo! ¡Mucho más que antes!

La ferocidad con la que había exclamado sus sentimientos, convencieron a Kakashi para no dar rodeos y que todo se aclarara entre sus antiguos alumnos.

-Corre. Sasuke se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Dijo que tomaría el camino para ir a Kirigakure.

Sakura sobreentendió el significado, también entendió que si no le decía la auténtica verdad, lo perdería para siempre. Había estado años desesperada, y a punto de perder la fe en poder salvarlo, que ahora, por una tontería no iba a cometer el mismo error. Ya todo le daba igual, aunque le llamase estúpida de por vida, le diría la verdad de porqué no quería casarse en el día citado.

Corrió por donde vino, y volvió a marcharse de Konoha, esta vez sin mochila y sin la capa que usaba para las largas distancias. No le preocupó aquellas nimiedades. Lo más importante era alcanzar a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, por mucho que corría, Sakura no encontraba ni rastro de Sasuke. Estaba claro que él no había ido a paso moderado, sino que se había alejado de Konoha a la carrera. Aún así, no quiso rendirse.

.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y Sakura seguía corriendo. El haber perdido a Sasuke empezó a asustarla.

Mientras corría, no dejaba de ver todo borroso por culpa de las lágrimas. Seguro que tropezaría, caería y la distancia se haría más lejana, haciendo tarea imposible alcanzar a Sasuke.

Tenía esa mala suerte, en la que todo siempre le salía del revés, que empezaba a dudar de poder estar con alguien y ser capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Justo cuando tocó un claro con una cascada al lado, se encontró con Sasuke bebiendo y que había dejado de hacerlo al sentir su presencia.

-¡Sasuke kun! -sintiendo un mar de emociones donde no sabía qué hacer, si gritarle, si llorar, si sentirse feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido no solo por su presencia, sino por aparecer tan ligera de ropa y con un rostro deplorable- ¿Qué…?

-¡Era mala suerte! -espetó llorando a lágrima viva como una niña pequeña- ¡Era por mala suerte!

Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que decía Sakura. Acercándose a ella, con la ceja alzada y nervioso, ella no paraba de repetir la misma frase entre lágrimas.

-Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-El diez de julio… -sorbiendo e hipando- ...Era día de mala suerte… El siguiente también… Y el siguiente…. Hasta el anterior… Lo descubrí el día que compré los víveres en la tienda de Akagure… Por eso no podíamos casarnos ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni siquiera el anterior… era una semana marcada con mala suerte… El día de nuestra boda era un día de mala suerte… -volviendo a llorar desesperada.

Sakura descargó todo el llanto contenido. Sasuke en ningún momento la había consolado. Por eso, cuando se hubo tranquilizado y sus ojos se enfocaron en Sasuke, se lo encontró con la mano tapándole casi toda la cara. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Así que le permitió que le lanzase las cuchillas, si al menos así podía aclarar todo y volver juntos.

-Sé que es algo infantil y estúpido creer en supersticiones… Pero, aquella señora me dijo que esta clase de cosas son muy acertadas, sobre todo cuando hay tantos días seguidos con mala suerte… Sé que lo has pasado muy mal y no quería correr el riesgo de que casándote conmigo no tuvieras la felicidad merecida…

-¿Y por eso no querías casarte conmigo? Así que era eso.

Exponía aliviado, pero Sakura estaba tan avergonzada que no tenía cara para mirarlo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-¿Qué?

Y Sasuke apartó la mano desvelando un rostro bastante cansado, aliviado, pero sobre todo, decidido.

-¿Hoy es un día de buena o mala suerte?

-¡Ah! Bueno. Hoy es un día de buena suerte.

-Si tú estás de acuerdo, y aunque no tendremos una boda por todo lo alto, nos casaremos en la aldea más cercana hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy?

-Le he prometido a Kakashi que estaría unos meses fuera. Si quieres esperar unos meses más y celebrarla en Konoha con todos…

-¡No! -cortándole y cogiéndole su único brazo mostrándole la misma decisión que él al pedirle que se casaran ese mismo día- ¡Estoy decidida a casarme contigo, así que estoy dispuesta a pasar de todo y casarme donde sea siempre que sea contigo! ¡Te amo Sasuke kun, y no puedo esperar en demostrártelo como tu mujer!

.

-¿Y por qué era un día de mala suerte todo se enredó y por eso os casasteis en una aldea desconocida sin más? -resumía Sarada con expresión extraña.

-Bueno, que la noche de bodas no fue sin más, ¿eh? -confesó Sakura inconscientemente, donde si durante su viaje como prometidos había sido mágico en la intimidad, nada que ver con su primera noche como recién casados.

-Mamá, de verdad que eres una pervertida -proclamó Sarada inexpresiva.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! -poniéndose nerviosa y colorada como una quinceañera- Solo fue ese momento. No es que tu padre y yo estemos siempre… ¡Ahh! ¡Pero, ¿qué digo?! -exclamó desesperada de contar los secretos íntimos que hacía con Sasuke a su propia hija. Pero es que no podía contener lo maravilloso que Sasuke era en la cama.

Y eso hizo reír a Sarada. Se notaba desde lejos, que aún pese a los años y la distancia, sus padres seguían amándose como nunca.

-Y mamá -sacándola del apuro-, ¿por qué papá te pidió que te casaras con él, a las veinticuatro horas de viajar juntos? ¿Es que acaso pasó algo especial en vuestra primera noche de viaje juntos?

Los colores de Sakura desaparecieron para aparecer confundida por una cuestión que ella seguía sin saber.

-No tengo ni idea. Traté de preguntárselo muchas veces, pero tu padre se niega a decírmelo.

.

Fuera del hogar familiar, Sasuke miraba el cielo. Podría imaginar cómo Sakura habría acabado de contar la historia de porqué se habían casado fuera de Konoha sin nada que lo recordase. También podía imaginar cómo ahora estarían preguntándose de porqué le había pedido matrimonio.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Por supuesto que jamás le confesaría la razón de porqué lo había hecho.

Cómo decirle que durante su primera noche juntos, había sufrido una verdadera tortura?

Él se había quedado despierto haciendo guardia. Aunque eso de guardia debía de cuestionarse, porque no había parado de verla dormir tan pacíficamente, percatándose en lo bella que se había puesto y en lo ciego que había estado.

Durante toda la noche no había parado de pensar en paranoias cómo:

¿Habrá estado con otro?

¿Habría besado a otro?

¿Habría mantenido su amor constante?

¿Su cuerpo habría sido tocado por otro?

¿Habría sido besada por otro sin su consentimiento?

Sus ojos habían estado fijos en los labios de Sakura durante bastante tiempo. Había tenido incontables deseos en querer probarlos. Pero lo que lo había matado, habían sido los murmullos de "Sasuke kun" tan… ¡Eróticos! Que ya no tuvo dudas sobre lo qué hacer al día siguiente. No podía aguantar una noche más así, así que en vez de declararle su amor, siendo lo más normal para empezar a salir juntos como pareja, patosamente, le había pedido que se casara con él.

Había estado nervioso, porque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esa clase de cosas, sin haber tenido alguna referencia antes que lo ayudasen a saber cómo declararse a una chica. Pero cuando ella había dicho que sí, el resto transcurrió de forma tan natural, como las palabras de amor dichas en la intimidad.

Por eso, que aunque ella fuese sincera con sus torpezas, como lo de atrasar el día de su boda porque era un día de mala suerte, él jamás le confesaría su torpeza de declararle su amor pidiéndole matrimonio. Ese era un secreto que llevaría a la tumba.

-Papá -escuchó cómo su hija se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba él-, ¿por qué razón le pediste a mamá matrimonio?

Y ahora a ver cómo arreglaba el asunto sin mentir a su hija.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como hoy terminaba el anime _Naruto_ tuve la idea de hacer un fic oneshoot sasusaku con temática boda. Y como la semana pasada mi profe de japonés nos dijo que en Japón tienen un calendario donde están marcados los días de buena y mala suerte, mi cabeza trabajó automáticamente para escribir esta idea.

Pues pueden que sean tonterías, pero los japoneses se toman muy en serio esto, y deciden la fecha de la boda si es un día de buena suerte.

Debido a que escribí ayer el fic, al revisarlo hoy lo adecué para no perderme en la línea temporal y que todo coincida. Quizás se me haya pasado algo por alto, así que sea lo que sea, mis disculpas por la errata que pueda haber.

Otro detalle a comentar y muy típico de Japón, que quizás ya conozcáis, es el hecho de que cuando uno se case, dependiendo de la reputación de la familia, hasta el hombre tendría que llevar el apellido de su mujer. También hay casos en los que el propio marido quiera adoptar el apellido de su mujer por iniciativa propia. De ahí que Sai tenga que entrar a la familia Yamanaka, portando tal apellido.

Pues como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado este oneshoot.

Muchos saludos.

'Atori'


End file.
